The present invention relates to an information system. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to a just in time wiring information system.
A United States Government study identified wiring maintenance actions as the leading cause of unscheduled maintenance man-hours. Further evaluation of these maintenance actions has proven that unscheduled wiring system maintenance actions on aircraft wiring systems account for almost 1.5 million maintenance man-hours within Naval Aviation alone. Much of the maintenance time is spent researching required technical information relevant to the components and tooling required to maintain the wiring system. The technical information relative to the wiring system components currently resides in system or aircraft technical manuals, military and commercial specifications, as well as wiring component vendor catalogs. As this information is located in many different, and sometimes inaccessible areas, this creates a significant increased impact on overall maintenance man-hours.
The predominant resource used by U.S. Navy Fleet maintainers, engineering and commercial manufacturers and repair activities are the system or aircraft Technical Manuals. These manuals are generally provided in paper format. Several problems of these resources include: the requirement of several hundred manuals to describe the operation, maintenance and repair processes; required information for a specific maintenance action is dispersed among multiple manuals; discontinuity of information; pages of paper technical manuals can be damaged and unreadable when used in inclement environments.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide an information system without the limitations inherent in present methods.